


Fortune and Glory

by ILoveYouRoza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, First Jedi Temple, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Jedi, JediPilot, Search for Kyber Crystals, relationship, romatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYouRoza/pseuds/ILoveYouRoza
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost ArkPoe gets hurt while on the hunt for the First Jedi Temple and Rey takes care of him.“Poe! Of course everything hurts, you’ve been on your feet for god knows how long! Is there any place that doesn’t hurt?” Rey asked in exasperation, finally pulling the cloth from Poe’s rough fingers.He looked thoughtfully at her, a pout to his lips as he bent his right arm and pointed to his elbow. “Right here,” he said, looking up at Rey through thick eyelashes.Rey smiled back at him, slowly leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his elbow.





	Fortune and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently watched Raider of the Lost Ark and a certain scene from the film inspired this fic!

“Poe!” Rey yelled, skidding to a stop. She jumped off the speeder, her heart hammering inside her chest. This couldn’t be happening. The wind whipped around her as she ran up the sand dune towards the prone figure of Poe Dameron lying facedown in the sand. His whip wrapped around his left hand, causing the flesh to turn a sickly shade of purple. As she neared his body her pace quickened, sand flying up as she fumbled to stay standing. “Poe! Poe! Wake up!” she said, shaking his shoulder. He let out a soft groan and shifted slightly but kept his eyes closed. 

“We’ve got to get out of here. I can’t carry you on my own. You’re gonna have to help me!” Rey could feel beads of sweat drip down her neck and down the collar of her jacket, the brown leather warm under the desert sun. She pulled on his right arm, careful to avoid the area on his upper bicep that was covered in partially dried blood. The blood had saturated his shirt, creating a circle around the gun shot wound. Rey could see the slow rise and fall of his chest, the rhythmic movements allowing her to release the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

“Rey?” Poe mumbled, blearily opening his eyes. His head was pounding, and the bright sunlight wasn’t doing anything to help the splitting headache he had woken up with. “Is that you?”

“It’s me Poe, it’s Rey. Come on, I need you to help me. They’ll be here any minute, we’ve got the meet the other at the landing pad.” She said frantically, helping Poe shirt into a sitting position, her arms holding him upright until he regained his bearings.

His brown curls hung in front of his eyes and with an agitated breath he reached up and pushed them away, glancing up at the girl in front of him. “Knew you’d come for me.” He said with a knowing smirk, grabbing Rey’s thigh with his right hand as he shifted until his knees were under him. 

Rey shook her head in exasperation. This man would be the death of her, always jumping head first into trouble. “Well you’ve got the map remember? Couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands, now could we?” she said, pulling Poe up to his feet and walking him towards the edge of the dune. It’d be a long way back to the landing pad she thought. She wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, holding onto his hand with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist. Her hand slipped under his matching leather jacket, the warmth from his body calming her. 

Poe held his right arm tucked into his body, the wound on his bicep having reopened from the jostling about. His feet moved beneath him, allowing the pair to make a steady pace towards the landing pad off in the distance. The smell of gasoline filled the air as they neared the old fighter that was sitting in the middle of the pad. The sight of the familiar aircraft brought a smile to Poe’s face, relief flooding through his body. They were only a few hundred feet from the ship, they could do this. 

“Poe,” Rey said shifting her arm along his waist, gripping onto the belt he was wearing. “We’re almost there, just a few more feet. And then we’ll get you all patched up and you’ll be good as new.” Rey coughed as a cloud of dust blew past them, pushing the flaps of their hats up and moving the loose pieces of metal around them. The landing pad was surrounded by beat up cars, dozens of large wooden crates, and an assortment of odds and ends. 

The Falcon loomed in from of them, the sight of the old ship allowing the pair to breath a sigh of relief. Rey could see the bay doors open and a figure step out of the shadows. The hulking mass of fur walked towards the pair, wrapping his arm around Poe’s other side when he got to them. The extra supported helped Rey as the trio quickly made their way onto the ship. The soft lights of the interior were a stark contrast to the twin suns outside. “Thanks Chewie,” Rey said as the bay door closed behind them. “Help me get him settled into a bunk” 

They shifted around the dejarik table, Poe tripping over his heavy feet. The low purr of the ship around them indicating that they were taking off. The sway that accompanied takeoff soothing Rey as she pushed open the door to her and Poe’s room. BB-8 was pacing the floor, his head shifting to look at them when the door opened. 

“[Designation Friend Rey]! What happened to [Designation Master Poe]? Will he be alright?” the droid beeped worriedly, rolling out of the way so that Rey and Chewie could lay Poe down on the bed. 

With a nod from Rey, Chewie left the room rumbling about going to the cockpit. “He’ll be fine BB-8. He’s just got a couple of scratches. No need to worry.” Rey shifted around the room, grabbing a clean towel from the rack and a bottle of antiseptic from the drawer, patting BB-8 on the head as she passed him. He had stopped pacing, instead choosing to sit by Poe’s feet as his master slumped on the bed railing. 

“It’s alright, buddy. I’m perfectly find. Nothing a good shower can’t fix.” Poe said, smiling down at his droid, spreading his feet so that BB-8 was tucked between them. He reached down and rubbed the droids head, resting his elbow on his thigh. Poe felt tired all over, his bones aching from the efforts of the day-or week really when he thought about it. He closed his eyes, letting the sound of Rey moving around the small cabin lull him into a sleepy state.

“No, you don’t. No falling asleep on me,” Rey said as Poe’s body shifted to the side. She grabbed him by the shoulder and slowly started to peel the scuffed-up jacket off of his body. “BB-8, why don’t you go see if Artoo knows anything about the men who attacked us? They knew we’d be there and I’d like to figure this out without the threat of death.” Rey said, glancing back at the orange and white droid as he finished pulling Poe’s jacket off. 

“I’m on it [Designation friend Rey]. You can count on me! Maybe I can convince Artoo to-“ the droid beeped, talking to itself as it rolled into the hallway.  
The quiet of the room was startling, the emptiness more pronounced with BB-8 gone. Poe could feel the tension Rey still held in her shoulders as she helped pull off his undershirt, the white t-shirt completely soaked through with blood and dirt. A gasp left Rey’s lips as she slowly looked across Poe’s torso. The once smooth tan skin now covered in black and blue bruises and more cuts than she wanted to count. 

“I’m alright, it looks worse than it feels,” Poe said, wrapping his hand around Rey’s wrist. The thumping of her pulse wild as she struggled to focus on the task at hand. Poe could see the thoughts in her head spinning, her eyebrows furrowing together. Poe squeezed her wrist with one hand and cupped her face with the other, pulling her gaze towards his own. “Really, nothing a good rest can’t fix.” 

The warmth from his hand was a comforting feeling to Rey, a moment of intimacy that they had been deprived of for what felt like an eternity. They left the base together with Chewie and the others over three weeks ago looking for the ruins of the first Jedi temple and the kyber crystals that lied within it. Their mission had been simple, follow a few leads that Maz had given them and see where that took them. They hadn’t counted on running into trouble at the hands of some mercenaries. They were lucky to be alive, Rey thought as she moved to sit beside Poe. 

“Rey, you’re thinking too loudly.” Poe said, running his finger back and forth along her dirt covered cheek. She leaned her head into his hand, the callouses on his thumb a comforting feeling. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it sometimes. Not when so many things could have gone wrong.” She said, opening her hazel eyes to gaze into Poe’s deep brown ones. His lashes fluttered on his cheek, his eyebrows dipping low. 

“Everyone’s okay. I’m okay. We got what we needed and now we can finally take a breath.” Poe said, pulling Rey closer to him. Their noses brushed against one another, their breathing becoming more and more labored as they held each other close. Rey moved her hands along Poe’s back, lightly brushing her fingers over his shoulder blades. 

“Ahhh,” Poe gasped suddenly, pulling away from Rey slightly. He closed his eyes in pain, the white-hot flash of heat breaking the moment between them. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Rey said, removing her arms from where they were locked around his neck. Her gaze flittering about again, trying to find the source of his pain. 

Poe sighed in response, “I’ll be fine. I just need to lie down a sleep a little bit.” Rey shifted off of him, bending down to unlace his boots and pull his socks off. Once she was done she helped Poe shift into a more comfortable position, setting the pillow up so that he could lay back on it. She turned away from him, reaching to grab the discarded cloth and antiseptic she had grabbed earlier. As she turned back around she gazed at Poe, her handsome pilot. He smiled at her, a dopey look on his face as they gazed at one another. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?” Poe asked, his hand reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Rey’s ear. 

“Not today but we were a little busy,” Rey said, soaking part of the towel in the antiseptic. She leaned over him, reaching forward to tap him on the cheek. 

“You look beautiful, Rey. You always do.” He remarked, his soft smile being replaced with a cheeky smirk. Poe gazed up at Rey, a blush coming to her cheeks. Something that he would never get tired of seeing. Sometimes he couldn’t get over how lucky he was to be able to call her his and to be hers in return. It had seemed like they were dancing around one another for the better part of eternity before they finally admitted how they felt about one another. That had been a great day, Poe thought. Letting his mind drift to the spring day a little over two years ago. 

Rey felt Poe’s mind slipping, she smiled at content feeling he was projecting and how his mind drifted to that day so long ago. She moved to sit beside him, lightly pressing the antiseptic to the cuts along his chest. 

“Ouch! That hurts!” Poe said, coming back to their small cabin aboard the Falcon. He reached to grab Rey’s hand, pulling the rag out of her hand and away from his chest. 

“Poe, I’ve go to clean these up or else they might get infected. We don’t have any bacta right now, so it’ll have to be the old fashioned way.” Rey said, reaching for the rag that Poe had pushed to the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t need a nurse, I can take care of myself. Let me sleep. Everything hurts.” Poe said. He titled his head back, letting out a breath that caused the curls on his forehead to move. Rey smiled at that, loving the way that Poe’s curls stuck to his head with sweat. He hated his hair sometimes, he was always running his hands through it, causing it to stick out in wild directions. The unruliness of his hair in the morning was something that Rey had grown extremely fond of and she was pretty sure that was what kept him from cutting off his dark locks. 

“Poe! Of course everything hurts, you’ve been on your feet for god knows how long! Is there any place that doesn’t hurt?” Rey asked in exasperation, finally pulling the cloth from Poe’s rough fingers. 

He looked thoughtfully at her, a pout to his lips as he bent his right arm and pointed to his elbow. “Right here,” he said, looking up at Rey through thick eyelashes. 

Rey smiled back at him, slowly leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his elbow. She glanced up at him a soft look falling across his face as she pulled away from him. 

“Here,” Poe said, slowly pointing to his forehead.

Rey shifted so she was closer to him, one leg supporting her weight under neither her while the other was thrown over Poe’s waist. His left hand was resting on her thigh, his fingers drawing random patterns over the smooth material of her pants. The warmth from his fingers seeping through the thick material and making her feel warm inside. She leaned over his body, pressing her slips slowly to the area he had pointed at. She stayed there for a moment, taking in his unique sent of oil, sweat, and the rainy scent that seemed to follow him everywhere. She pulled away after a breath, gazing into his eyes. They stayed that way for what felt like forever. Their soft breathing growing more labored by the moment. 

“Anywhere else?” She whispered, her fingers running lightly over his jaw.

Poe licked his lips, his gaze never faltering from her own. “Here,” he mumbled, pointing at his lips. 

Rey leaned forward once more, her forehead resting against Poe’s. She loved being this close to him, being able to feel his presence calmed her like nothing else could. Slowly, too slowly for Poe’s liking, she pressed her lips to his. He tasted like salt and faint traces of whiskey. Their mouths moved against each other in a familiar pattern. 

Poe pulled Rey closer to him so that she was straddling him, their hips pressed together as Rey reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His broad arms wrapped around her in turn, squeezing her to him until they were one. After a moment they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Poe tilted his head own, pressing featherlike kisses to the underside of her jaw and down her neck. Rey arched her back in response, pushing her fingers into his hair and tugging at the soft curls. Poe moaned in response, pushing his hips up to meet Rey’s. Rey responded in kind, grinding down onto his groin with equal pressure. Her eyes fluttered closed as Poe moved down to her chest, his fingers working quickly to remove the button up shirt she was wearing. Desperation filled them both, pushing them together in their bed. 

His touch was like fire to Rey’s skin, goosebumps appearing as his hands moved around her body. She shifted above him, pulling herself down so that they were face to face. Their heavy breathing filled the room, the silence a welcomed visitor to their normally hectic lives. 

“I love you Poe Dameron, don’t ever forget it.” Rey said, pulling him in again. Her lips were desperate against his, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she pushed him back into the pillow. 

He pulled away with a gasp, his chest heaving as he said, “I love you, Rey Solo, don’t ever forget it.” 

She looked at him. His hair clung to his head, his torso covered in bruises and cuts, he was sporting a few days stubble on his jaw, and a simple chain with a silver ring hung around his neck. It was in moments like these that Rey realized how incredibly lucky she was. To love and be loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I originally didn’t plan on taking this fic any farther but if inspirations strikes I may! Let me know if you want me to continue! You can find me on Tumblr @PoeandReyDameron


End file.
